Junie B High School
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Junie B. Jones is now in high school.


Chapter 1

"Hi my name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Beatrice but I like B and that's all. Today is my first day in high school. I'm 15 years old." Junie B. said.

"Junie B are you ready for your first day of high school?" Susan said.

"Yes mom." Junie B said.

"I can't believe you're in high school now." Susan said.

"Me either." Robert said.

"I can't believe I'm in 4th grade." Ollie said.

"Get in the car. You don't want to be late." Susan said.

"Okay mom." Junie B said.

"Have a good first day of high school." Robert said.

"Thanks dad." Junie B said.

Chapter 2

"Junie B." Lucille said.

"What's up Junie B." Grace said.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Junie B." said.

"Can you believe we're in high school now?" Lucille said.

"No. We're growing up fast." Grace said.

"It's crazy." Junie B. said.

"We haven't been in the same class together since kindergarten." Grace said.

"Hey guys." Roger said.

"Roger?" Junie B. said.

"It's so great to see you." Lucille said.

"You too." Roger said.

"It sucked you moved away in second grade." Grace said.

"We missed you." Junie B. said.

"Hello Junie." May said.

"May." Junie B. said.

"Are you two friends now or something?" Roger said.

"Yeah we worked out our differences." May said.

"Man I've been away for a long time." Roger said.

Chapter 3

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Beckham. I'm your Math teacher. Welcome to high school." Mrs. Beckham said.

"Why are you talking like a grade school teacher?" Roger said.

"I don't know. This is how the writer is making me talk." Mrs. Beckham said.

"Okay." Roger said.

"Now high school is different than grade school. Like junior high, you will have different classes with different teachers, but you will be eating later than usual." Mrs. Beckham said.

"We know. The principal discussed this a few months back in 8th grade." Junie B. said.

"I bet your Junie B." Mrs. Beckham said.

"You bet right." Junie B. said.

"I like your glasses." Mrs. Beckham said.

"Thank you. That's right readers. I still have glasses." Junie B. said.

"And she always will." Lucille said.

"I still can't believe you still have those things since 1st grade." May said.

"I don't always wear these. Sometimes I decide to wear contacts." Junie B. said.

"Be sure to remember your seats. You'll be sitting there until I decide to make a seating chart." Mrs. Beckham said.

"I'm starting to like high school." Roger said.

"I have our schedule. We have Math first, then Science, Art, English, PE, lunch, History, Driver's Ed, and Homeroom." Junie B. said.

"I can't wait to start driving." May said.

"It'll be fun." Grace said.

(School bell rings)

"Class dismissed. See you guys tomorrow." Mrs. Beckham said.

Chapter 4

"It's my favorite time of the day. Lunch time. And it's my favorite; cheeseburgers and fries." Junie B. said.

"So are any of you guys liking high school?" Lucille said.

"Yeah." Grace said.

"It's alright." Roger said.

"A little hard but I'm liking it." May said.

"What about you Junie B.? Are you liking high school?" Lucille said.

"Yeah. I hope these 4 years of high school will be amazing." Junie B. said.

"It's cool that we can eat lunch outside now." Grace said.

"I've always wanted to eat lunch outside." Junie B. said.

"Too bad we have to stay a few minutes later than usual." Roger said.

"It's only 10 extra minutes. It's not a big deal." Junie B. said.

"At least school doesn't start until 8:05." May said.

"True." Junie B. said.

"Yeah but we can't arrive at exactly 8. You'll be late and get detention. It's not like grade school." Grace said.

"I heard if you skip detention, you could get suspended." Lucille said.

"My parents would kill me if I ever get suspended." Junie B. said.

"Yeah we know how bad your parents can be when you get in trouble." Roger said.

(School bell rings)

"Time to go to 6th hour. What class did you say we have 6th hour Junie B.?" May said.

"History." Junie B. said.

"Good thing I brought my sleep mask." May said.

"Why?" Roger said.

"History is boring." May said.

"She has a point." Junie B. said.

Chapter 5

"This day has gone by very fast." Grace said.

"Apparently the days go by very fast as you get older." Junie B. said.

"Which means we are that close to dying." May said.

"Yeah." Lucille said.

"Well here's our Homeroom." Junie B. said.

"Hello class. I'm your homeroom teacher. During homeroom, you can work on whatever you want." Mr. Simpson said.

"Cool we can do whatever we want." May said.

"We don't have that much to work on today since it's the first day, but I'm sure we'll have homework tomorrow." Junie B. said.

"I just still can't believe we're in high school." Grace said.

"Yeah. We're growing up." Lucille said.

"Just wait until we're 18 then we can do whatever we want." May said.

"As long as we don't get in trouble with the police." Roger said.

"This was a good first day of high school." Junie B. said.

"I'm really looking forward to becoming an artist." Lucille said.

"I'm sure you'll be an amazing artist." Grace said.

"Aw thanks." Lucille said.

(School bell rings)

"Have a nice evening everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr. Simpson said.

Chapter 6

"Junie B. how was your first day of high school?" Susan said

"It was great mom. Roger came back." Junie B. said.

"That's nice." Robert said.

"Ollie how did you like 4th grade?" Junie B. said.

"It was alright." Ollie said.

"I can't believe my little girl is in high school now." Susan said.

"Mom." Junie B. said.

"Well it's true. I can't believe you're 15 and in high school." Robert said.

"Whatever. I think I'm going to enjoy high school." Junie B. said.


End file.
